Infection
|number=51 |miniseries='' '' |minino=1 |author=John Gregory Betancourt |published=June 1999 |format=Paperback |ISBN=ISBN 0671032550 |pages= 226 |date= 2364 |stardate= 41211.0 |altcover= }} Publisher's description Like the twisted strands of mutant chromosomes, an insidious alien conspiracy winds its way through the entire Alpha Quadrant, just as it stretches across several years of Starfleet history -- beginning near the very start of Captain Picard's command of the Starship Enterprise! It is only the first year of the USS Enterprise-D's ongoing mission when a virulent epidemic strikes the populace of Archaria III, endangering the lives of thousands and provoking acts of mob violence against those believed responsible for the spread of the disease. While Data and Natasha Yar team up to uncover the true origins of the virus, Dr. Crusher finds that the implacable sickness resists all her efforts to find a cure. The desperate quest for a cure becomes even more urgent when Deanna Troi succumbs to the dreaded plague... again and again. References Characters :Anders • Barran • Cherbach • • • Beverly Crusher • Clarence Darling • Data • Detek • Jenni Dricks • Charles Ehrhart • The General • • Habbib • Icolah • Kirk Jordan • Karqq • Krot • Geordi La Forge • Ian McCloud • Newkirk • • Miles O'Brien • Macus Onetree • Brother Paul • Jean-Luc Picard • William Riker • Schultz • Armand Sekk • Skall • • Solack • • Benjamin Spencer • Ian Tang • Berke Teague • Joshua Teague • Deanna Troi • Jules van Osterlich • Father Veritas • Worf • Wrenn • Natasha Yar Bili Beller • Jack Crusher • Wesley Crusher • Edmund Deere • Dracula • David Dricks • Derek Dricks • Jason Dricks • Thomas Dricks • Vera Dricks • John Glenn • God • Silas Jones • Neelam • Denny Sekk • Derek Sekk • Eric Sekk • Mira Sekk • Robin Sekk • T'Pona • Tr'grxl-gn'ta • Zedeker Locations :Alpha Quadrant • Archaria III • Archo City • Archo City Hospital • Archo City Library • Archo City Spaceport • • Starfleet Academy • Starfleet Headquarters Cardassia • Earth • Ferenginar • Farpoint • Gentree • Kra'togh IV • Lomax • Parvo IV • Rigel Colony • Risa • Starbase 40 Starships and vehicles :aircar • ( explorer) • ( explorer) • Event Horizon ( ) • Falcon's Talon • Halibut • Hemlock • Junco Jett • Klingon freighter • Langley • Middlemarch • Nesfa • Paladium • planet-hopper • Prax cruiser • Prushnikov • truck Alpha Queen • Aspen • Belgrade • Brillman's Dream • Zythal's Revenge Races and cultures :Betazoid • Bolian • Human (Archarian • Roman) • Klingon • Peladian • Vulcan Bajoran • Cardassian • Eshashu • Etrarian • Ferengi • Praxx • Romulan • Tholian States and organizations :The Brotherhood • Purity League • Starfleet • Teague Luxury Aircars • United Federation of Planets Clayton-Dvorak Consortium • House of Mok • Interstellar Corn and Grain Combine • Orion Syndicate Science and technology :AIDS • antiviral drug • biobed • biofilter • blood • blood sample • • chronometer • comatose • combadge • comm unit • computer • containment field • contamination suit • data padd • database • dioxymosis converter (F) • disruptor • endochronic thiotimoline pump • follicle stimulator • hour • level-1 containment field • lifeform • magnetic lock • matter • medical computer • medical tricorder • microscanner • minute • monitor • motorized cart • nanotechnology • nuclear missile • NXA protein strand • orbit • particle • pentium xolinate • phase resonance detector • phaser • phaser rifle • plague • Plimpton's disease • polio • prion • replicator • Rhulian flu • security scrambler • skull • starship • Stigman's disease • subspace transmitter • subviral particle • tactical nuclear missile • thermo-entogram modulator B-6 • throat • time • transporter • transporter buffer • Tricillin PDF • tricorder • turbolift • virus • xenobiology Ranks and titles :body processor • captain • doctor • ensign • general • governor • janitor • nurse • officer • peace officer • prisoner • security officer • soldier Other references :access code • astrometrics • backwater • beach house • beard • bench • blood wine • boot • breakfast • bridge • catcall • city • corridor • cup • curfew • diagram • Double Bergamot Earl Grey • duracrete • durasteel • empathy • execution • Hamlet • helmet • hospital • identification tag • key • lion • mek'leth • melon • mixer • moon • morgue • nightmare • noroid • pigeon • planet • pocket • prejudice • quarantine • racism • Romulan clam • Saurian brandy • sickbay • slang • sock • Sondarian fret • survival test • tea • teleportation • terrorism • Trojan horse • water • week • year Connections * | after1=Vectors| prevpocket=The Naked Now| nextpocket=Code of Honor| voyages1=Entd| adbefore1=The Naked Now| adafter1= Code of Honor| }} Category:TNG novels